Vampire dreams
by Paradise-wolves
Summary: A collection of oneshots based around the Tsubasa Vampire twins. KamuixSubaru
1. Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was raining

It was raining. In the new world, the place for a momentary rest, it had started to pour. This rain didn't burn, it didn't eat away at the skin, and it certainly didn't irritate open wounds as much. The rain simply made you wet. It would seep into clothes, cling to your frame, and coat your skin in a damp film. It made you cold.

Kamui liked the rain. He'd often go and sit out in it. He wouldn't do anything else, simply sit and stare as each drop fell. He liked the way it numbed all senses, the way it washed feelings and thoughts away. He liked to stay out in it, not caring about getting sick, simply allow his tired body to rest under the pattering of raindrops.

He'd left the small apartment a while ago; his brother had already gone somewhere leaving a vague note on the bedside. Feeling alone he had taken a walk of his own, seeking an isolated place to think. It had started to rain before he'd found such a place. He'd stood still for a few moments, eyes closed, simply allowing the feeling of the cool droplets to sink in. When he re-opened violet orbs his movements had been more graceful, almost floating across the pavements.

A tree had stood out to him, called to him almost. He had gladly drifted to it and dropped to the soaked ground, water spraying up as it was jolted from resting places.

He wasn't sure how long exactly he'd sat there, water seeping easily through the thin clothing of the new world. A single shiver ran through his body as a breeze brushed against the cloth and skin. Kamui smiled, lying down on the drowning grass. Eyes drifted shut as he lost himself to the sensation of the rain.

"…ui?" Cold. He felt cold.

"…mui?" There was no longer the constant patter of rain against his skin.

"Kamui?" There was a hand, no two hands, shaking him. Each finger was easily noticeable through the damp clothing. The touch was gentle, small movements on his chest.

"This isn't funny, Kamui." The voice sounded different, something lacing the words. Fear perhaps?

His eyes slowly drifted open, a cold chill travelling through his body as he absently pushed himself to sit up. Violet met green. In an instant there were arms wrapped around his soaked frame. A face was buried in his neck, mumbling words which were lost against skin and fabric. All too soon the sensation was lost, the body looking at him up and down from arm's length.

"…Kamui…" There's an amused glint in those eyes, a look which says he's figured out a difficult puzzle. He doesn't doubt that. "Let's go." A hand is extended to him, he takes it and allows himself to be pulled to his feet, and the hand feels warm against his own frozen one. "You need a warm bath."

Kamui grips the hand tighter, following wordlessly. He peers into the bag his brother is holding and smiles.


	2. Silly little fear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come with me."

"No."

Subaru pouted slightly as he received the same answer for what seemed like the hundredth time. The look was missed as his brother was currently trying to glare holes into the floor.

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

A small smile crossed his face when the other folded his arms in a childish manner. Sometimes it was hard to remember that they were the same age, give or take a few minutes.

"It'll be fun."

"No it won't."

The green eyed twin shifted closer to his brother, carefully wrapping his arms around the sulking form. He buried face into the neck before him, lightly letting lips brush against the skin.

"Are you worried?"

"No."

As the arms unfolded Subaru trailed his hands down them, seeking out and grasping the identical pair. The lie was obvious, they both knew it. Kamui sighed, head turning to the side where his hair could cover his face. Unconsciously he relaxed against his brother, leaning into the contact.

"I won't leave you here."

"I know."

The words were mumbled, one against skin and the other fighting sleep, both lowering down to lay on the bed. Subaru mouthed words against the pale neck, smile growing as he felt the other gradually drift off with a few unintelligible murmurs.

He pulled the other closer, holding the mirrored body against his own. Carefully he ran his fingers through the other's hair, lightly tugging out the knots from the day.

He sighed quietly, the sound echoing around the room. Even if they had gone he knew that his brother would be clinging to his back in a mixture of fear and possession, slowly working himself into a stressed state. The whole night Subaru would then have to act like he was enjoying everything and try to catch his brother's attention, an exhausting task which had proved pointless too many times.

The other twin mumbled something into the sheets, curling in on himself. If Kamui wasn't ready to face that fear then Subaru wasn't going to force him to.


	3. Selfish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa.  
**Note:** Inspiried by **Adstringendum** the multi-fandom RP on Livejournal. This is based on how I think things might be if we ever get a TRC!Subaru.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Subaru had arrived a bit too late, several months too late in fact.

His brother had been in a world for several months without him. The other had been along again even though Subaru had promised they wouldn't. Yet Kamui wasn't in the same condition as he'd expected. The other was happy, calm and even friendly around the local people he had lived with during the time which had passed.

Subaru noted that the other was a little too friendly with one person.

The other twin had been staying in an apartment building with people who had graciously offered him shelter. Upon arriving Subaru was welcomed to join them while he stayed in the world, a glance at Kamui had told him that he should accept the offer. For the first few days things were fine, relatively normal concerning his brother, but then Subaru started to notice little things.

Kamui started to act slightly stranger.

His brother would often go out of his way to help one of the people in the building, a girl. He would often watch as his twin would help out with little things. He would note every smile, every laugh, and every little touch.

It didn't take a genius to work out that Kamui was apparently in some sort of relationship with the girl.

That thought alone made him feel sick to his stomach. That was _his_ brother and he should have been only _his_. Kamui was only meant to be with him. It didn't seem fair that a girl could have what was rightfully his.

Subaru had to admit it was selfish of him.

He liked the little bubble which he called his own world though. Kamui was only his and he was only Kamui's.  
They could never be more than brothers though. He knew that but it didn't stop him from wishing. It was wrong to think that way, wrong to hope that maybe Kamui could love him that way, wrong to allow his mind to create new meanings for innocent actions. That didn't stop him though.

He needed Kamui. He needed the other far more than that girl.

As much as Subaru would have loved to have torn them apart he couldn't. It hurt him more with each little thing those two did but he couldn't stop it.  
If he could have he would have. He would have used exactly the same actions on his brother.

He couldn't though. It was selfish.  
If Kamui didn't want him that way then he couldn't break them up.

At least he couldn't break them up yet.


	4. Silent Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa.**  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He wasn't sure when his brother had gotten back into this habit, or how he'd come to follow the lead into his own past habit. It was comforting and distressing at the same time. He was the rock again, the strong twin, the stable one but at the price of his brother's fears and thoughts.

Now he lay there every night holding his twin close, the other clutching at whatever clothing he'd gone to bed in. This was the one time that his brother's fear was as evident. The way the other's hands twisted in the material he was wearing. How his brother would curl up so close to him that there was barely a space separating them. The way he'd mumble in his sleep...

All he could do for his brother though was to hold him and mutter soothing words in his ear. He'd slowly trail fingers through the dark coloured hair and wait until the worried sounds started to fall from his twin's lips. He'd once tried to talk back, to reassure his brother that even in his dreams he would stay there by his side. A promise. Forever.

It was slowly breaking his heart to see his brother losing himself like this. What had happened to the brother he used to know? Where had the brother who used to pout and growl gone? When had he lost the brother who used to smile and laugh for him and only him?

Gone. His brother was effectively disappearing before his eyes and...it was his fault.

If he had never met that man, never started caring about him, then perhaps his brother would still be the one he used to know. The other was trying his best to cope with his new...interest. He was interfering less and less by now, a few warnings to that man about his personal safety but no longer preventing conversations and meetings.

Those eyes...dull and empty. His brother barely looked at him anymore, barely spoke to him unless it was needed.

It hurt.

He was slowly losing his brother and his brother was slowly losing his will to live. It was all for the sake of _his _wish to see that hunter, for _his _happiness. He hated it but couldn't think of a way to reverse the damage even if he did stop contact with that person.

Was there one?

All he could do for now, until he found a solution, was to hold his brother at nights and guard him during the day. Hold onto him tightly and make sure that he didn't vanish completely from the world and his life.


	5. This is how we part

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa.  
**Note:** Angst ahead. I swear fluff will follow up soon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Death is a funny thing. Always has been and always will be. It lays in wait and strikes at the worst possible moment, catches people out, destroys already broken people in more ways than one. Maybe it's merely a way to balance out the world. Maybe it's simply how the world works. Who knows?

There's something about death though that just...catches you out. Makes you wonder if that one little mistake caused it to catch up. There's too much thinking in death. Unless you're lucky to get a quick death your mind will just wander until it's finally claimed by darkness. Nothing but pain and dull surrounding sounds for comfort...

It's a pity i'm one of the unlucky ones. Perhaps dancing with death so often hadn't been the wisest thing to do.

I wonder he is now, is he still crying over that person? I'm not sure whether I hoping that he is or not. I don't want him to find my body, broken and ripped apart, but at the same time I want him to mourn for me, I want him to worry about me instead.

I should be angry. Not because of the death, no I walked into that one, but because of he went against everything we'd been trying to achieve. I feel betrayed, I admit it, but not angry. Why aren't I? I can't even bring myself to fully blame that person either, he'd gone willingly and as much as i'd like to I can't condemn him for my brother's feelings. Isn't that another reason to be angry? I can't remember anymore...

Pain.

I remember that. I remember it clearly even though i've long since lost all feeling in my body. I remember running blindly, tripping over my own legs and very nearly swerving into a few walls on occasions. I remember the pain suddenly shooting through my body as my legs caved and my vision went black. I remember the dull sense of being ripped apart yet being unable to fully experience the vicious pain which surely would have accompanied it, a strange sense of being in two places at once.

I remember my last thought being, 'I hope he's happy'. No bitterness, just sincerity.

Maybe that's why my death happened. Maybe i'll be one of the ones that don't go back. Funny. I've been trying to kill that person when_ I_ was the problem. At least things can move on now. I can rest happy knowing that he will move on with the person he...cares about.

Speaking? Don't make me pay it. Let me die.

"Your price..."


	6. Illness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa CLAMP owns them**  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Kamui was ill he hated being left alone, this was something that Subaru had been aware of for a very long time now. Normally he would have stayed by his brother's side until he was moderately healthy again, sleeping and reading; occasionally watching television if they happened to be in a world with such a thing, while his twin would drift in and out of hazy dreams.

Unfortunately in this world that hadn't been possible.

His brother had come down ill, far worse than Subaru had seen in a long time, and was effectively bedridden from day one. Subaru was left with no choice but to leave his brother each day to go out and search for supplies amongst the brief research which he felt needed to be done. It was often a difficult task, Kamui originally latching onto his arm as he tried to leave before changing to holding onto him during the night, keeping the other vampire trapped and then left with the struggle of prying himself free and bolting out of the room. It was painful to do that, tear himself away from his brother in his time of need, and leave for hours on end with little to show for his efforts.

On this night though Subaru had finally found something that would hopefully help his brother a little bit, the issued tablets and medical advice doing very little for the sick vampire who seemed to be slowly wasting away under covers and various blankets. It wasn't a miracle cure; in fact it wasn't a cure of any type at all. Merely a movie, some light food and his brother coming home early for the night. Maybe if he stayed close to the other twin then he'd cheer up a little, all the frustration of being sick in the first place surely wasn't doing him any favours.

Subaru slipped quietly into the bedroom of the apartment building, noting that his dear brother was asleep, tossing and turning but very much asleep. He carefully placed the film into the player by the television, picking up the remote with his now free hand before moving to the bed itself. With a well practiced ease the vampire quietly positioned the cups of tea he had brought into the area on the bedside table along with the remote. Slowly he slipped under the covers, immediately curling close to his brother's flushed and rather frail form, his head lightly resting on the bare and clammy shoulder.

He could hear his brother mumble something, a muddle of sounds not quite forming words, before eyelids opened so very slightly. Kamui awkwardly fumbled around in an attempt to turn to face the one next to him, only just making it onto his back before giving up. Subaru carefully brushed the hair off his brother's face, pausing for the barest of moments to simply look at him and then settling down by his side. A small sigh of content from the sickened vampire as his head moved to rest on his brother's. Subaru flicked his eyes upwards to see the other looking back with a glazed expression, small smiles being exchanged from both soon followed by eyes dropping and the shuffle of the two moving slightly closer.

Kamui mumbled something, Subaru made a vague sound of agreement. As long as his brother was happy he could take some time off from those rounds, make up for the time he'd already spent apart. It didn't matter if he was risking illness himself.

As long as Kamui was happy then he'd be happy.


	7. Click

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa CLAMP owns them  
**Note:** Partner fic is over at induco on LJ.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Click, clack. Click, clack. Two heels and two toes. No, wait. Click. An extra heel.

Subaru sighed quietly to himself as he glanced over the top of the book he was attempting to read. The keyword was 'attempting', as he had been doing for the past week or so that had left him confined to the rather uncomfortable bed in an old rental apartment. In truth he'd silently hoped that his brother wouldn't be back so early from his wandering about the streets, it wasn't that he didn't enjoy his brother's company, heaven forbid it, it was just that in all honesty it was rather impossible to read through anything and pay attention to the words while the other twin was sat on the bed. Or the windowsill. Or, for that matter, the floor in between the bed and the windowsill.

How could he ever favour a book over his one and only twin? The simple answer was that he couldn't, no matter how interesting said book was or whether his brother would continue to, quite frankly, mope in his own stubborn silence. No, Subaru would always without a second to hesitate turn to his brother the moment he stepped into the room and perched somewhere with a depressed and reserved ifeel/i about him. It was just how they had always worked out between themselves, Kamui would silently try to both hideaway and ask for help while Subaru was left to try and soothe his brother's pain and ease his fears. He was the comforter while his brother was ultimately trying to prove that he was the perfect emotionless protective shield.

Today, however, there was a strange difference in the air from the moment the door was unlocked and pushed open. Subaru noted how a heel followed the soft sweeping of the door rather than the usual toe. Strange, he'd never known Kamui to walk twice on his heel, at least not since he was a really young boy. Even then he'd only do such a thing when he got into an argument with their mother over something, primarily their father. That alone was enough to send alarm bells ringing in Subaru's mind, if he'd been the cursing type he would have gladly sprouted out several in that moment as he absently marked his book page as he set it down on his lap. He didn't dare move from the bed; if the loud crashing and banging was any indication then it was best to let Kamui have his moment to vent.

Subaru had learnt during their childhood that sometimes it was best to just let his brother throw his tantrum and comfort when the other came along afterwards. Interrupting seemed to just add onto problems by making the rather temperamental vampire feel guilty for causing enough worry to be sought out and soothed on the spot. No, sometimes it was just easier to let the other believe that he wouldn't be heard and wait for the acknowledgement that there iwas/i another vampire nearby who would obviously be concerned and willing to just simply be there without probing into problems. A free shoulder and a pair of open ears without a tongue to say everything that, without a doubt, screamed within Kamui's mind.

Sure enough there soon followed the clatter of further footsteps, the sound was coming closer and slowing with each step.

The vampire picked up his book and settled into a position of mock reading, not for a moment attempting to pick up where he'd stopped but instead merely pretending for the sake of letting his brother do as he wished without worried eyes tracing his every move. He quickly brushed off his mental worries and fears for his twin, knowing full well that Kamui would try to read that before even touching the door handle, let alone stepping a foot inside the shared bedroom. He'd made that mistake several times and merely had his brother step in, mention not to worry and then promptly settle in for the night and stay silent on whatever the problem was for days on end. In some cases it seemed that, well, ilying/i to his brother was the only way to gain his dwindling openness anymore. Not that it was his fault; he was just trying to stop Subaru from worrying after all and simply trying to be the strong one. It might not have been the best way to do that but Subaru truly did find the sentiment sweet in a way, a little daft but sweet and thoughtful in Kamui's own small way.

Slowly the door was pushed open; Subaru carefully glanced over the top of the book he was trying to look interested in without starting to read again. He noted the rather tired look on his brother's downturned face before looking away again. Best not to linger on that look for too long, he could tell simply from the other's posture that he would be crawling under the covers beside him soon enough.

Sure enough Kamui did just that. He promptly kicked off his shoes and dumped his jacket onto the floor, much to Subaru's dislike or as Kamui liked to put it his 'obsessive clean genes', and quickly moved into the bathroom only to return a moment later in some dry substitute night clothing. The two had never been ones for actually changing clothes for sleeping but as their hosts had insisted that they 'act natural', something which meant going through the hassle of changing clothing during different times of the day even if they weren't planning on sleeping at all. Either way, the vampire crawled under the covers on his side of the double bed and shuffled along the whole way until he was curled up by Subaru's side. Said vampire carefully put his book on the bedside table and rather awkwardly shuffled until he was down on eye-level and facing his brother.

The green-eyed twin took one short moment to take in the look on his brother's face, an attempt to try and predict the problem at hand without asking the other, before closing the rather small gap and pulling him into a hug. A very small muffled sound could be heard before the other twin hugged back, burying his face into his brother's shoulder. Subaru slowly moved one of his hands to brush through the other's hair, his other hand gently stroking his back in a comforting gesture. He wasn't really expecting Kamui to say anything today, maybe not even tomorrow when he was sure to stay in bed and by his side, but Subaru could hope that this would be one of the times when he would get an explanation one day.

He nuzzled the top of his brother's head as he settled to sleep, knowing very well that Kamui would easily fall asleep like this as long as he knew for certain that Subaru would be there when he woke up. A very small smile crossed his lips when he heard the silent 'sorry' by his ear, a soft shushing sound soon following as a response. No, Kamui didn't really need to speak at all. As long as Subaru could be there for him like this then maybe it really didn't matter whether he knew the whole story or not.

As long as his brother didn't break he would be happy with just staying by his side like this, a comforting shoulder and a pair of open ears.


End file.
